


Insomnio

by ShiFengHuang



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiFengHuang/pseuds/ShiFengHuang
Summary: Algo mantiene a Akane despierta.





	Insomnio

 

Akane suspiró, dándose la vuelta en la cama por enésima vez, en esta ocasión para quedarse mirando a Ranma. El muy idiota ¿cómo podía seguir dormido mientras ella tenía insomnio? Por unos segundos estuvo seriamente tentada de darle una colleja o un codazo y despertarlo. No era justo que él durmiera como un tronco mientras que ella se despertaba cada dos por tres...

Era... eso, esas pequeñas cosas que una encuentra molestas las que empiezan a abrir una fisura en los matrimonios hasta convertirse en un abismo insondable y llevar a la separación? ¿Era eso lo que les había pasado a Yuka e Hiroshi? Había muchas cosas de Ranma que le resultaban molestas, incluso después de 7 años de matrimonio. Se restregó la cara con la mano, alejando aún más el sueño. No, de hecho, había descubierto más cosas que le molestaban de él después de la boda que antes. Si empezaba a apilarlas, seguro que la montaña rivalizaría con el Everest...

¿Significaba eso que algún día acabarían como sus amigos del Instituto...? Sus ojos se entristecieron, llegando incluso a aparecer un pequeño rastro de humedad. Apoyó apenas la mano en el brazo de Ranma, cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que el calor que desprendía la relajara.

Sin embargo, aquel contacto tan suave bastó para despertar al bello durmiente. Tampoco es que hubiera disfrutado de un sueño profundo, sintiendo como Akane daba vueltas en el lecho cada dos por tres, llevándose las sábanas en alguna que otra ocasión.

“¿... te pasa, Akane?” murmuró, medio dormido.

“¿A mí? Na-nada” 'Oh, mierda, ahora lo he despertado'.

“Akane... seguro que hay algo. Tu hermana y Tofu se han llevado a los enanos para que podamos dormir en paz un fin de semana... y llevas haciendo piruetas desde que nos acostamos. ¿Qué pasa?” Tampoco es que tuviera una urgencia absoluta por que le hiciera confidencias, pero era la manera más rápida de invocar a Morfeo y disfrutar de unas horas de sosiego. No es que hubiera tenido alguna duda de que su descendencia estaría compuesta de pequeños diablillos. Aprovechar la oferta de sus cuñados era muy importante para la salud mental.

“Es... por lo de Yuka...” contestó, un poco dubitativa. ¿Qué pensaba Ranma de aquel tema? Sabía que seguía manteniendo contacto con Hiroshi, quizá tenía otra versión de la historia. Se enfadó momentáneamente. 'Más vale que no justifique lo de los cuernos o alguien va a coger un vuelo intercontinental!'.

'Joder! Debería haberlo pensado'. Akane se había pasado casi toda la tarde consolando a la pobre chica, después de que ella e Hiroshi hubieran firmado el papeleo. Vaya marrón! Entrecerró los ojos ligeramente. Hiro era un idiota. Tenía una esposa mona, divertida, muy... a la japonesa, muy kawaii, una casa de puta madre, un chaval bastante majo y lo tira todo... por unas faldas. Vaya un imbécil!

“¿Y?”- contestó lacónicamente. Claramente, sus puños eran los que se encargaban de los diálogos en su vida diaria.

“No puedo evitar pensar en ellos. Los conozco desde hace tanto tiempo, a Yuka desde la escuela, a Hiroshi del Instituto y... no me esperaba esto... Las veces que los hemos visto... parecían tan felices. Tienen una casa preciosa, Miro-chan es un encanto de crío, nunca había una palabra más alta que la otra, era todo tan perfecto... ¿Qué les ha podido pasar para acabar así?”

La verdad es que Ranma tenía su teoría, pero...uff, era tardísimo y no tenía la lucidez suficiente para ponerla en palabras, así que se limitó a resoplar.

“¿Crees... - continuó Akane, aprovechando el silencio, en un tono apenas audible- crees que nosostros acabaremos así?”

El tono de miedo, incluso de llanto incipiente, era fácilmente detectable. Esta vez sí, tocaba ir al rescate. Le pasó el brazo por la espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí y le dió un beso en la frente.

“¿Sabes cuál creo que era el problema de esos dos?- inquirió, suspirando-. El aburrimiento.”

“Aburrimiento? -lo interrumpió-. Ranma, en mi vida he oído una cosa...”

“Déjame terminar, igual no me he expresado bien del todo. Yo creo que... había demasiada rutina en sus vidas, o al menos eso debía sentir Hiroshi...”

“Y eso justifica que le pusiera los cuernos a Yuka????” respondió Akane encendida.

“Noooooo, déjame terminar. No tiene nada que ver. ¿Cómo decirlo...? Ntsch, mira, es muy simple. No han tenido que luchar por nada en su vida, ninguno de los dos y no me refiero a liarse a hostias. Lo han tenido todo dado desde el principio – detuvo a Akane, que estaba lista para interrumpirlo de nuevo- no como los Kuno, entiéndeme, pero... han tenido una vida muy anodina. De la escuela al Instituto, a la Universidad, luego buscar un trabajo y tener un niño. Claro que se tienen que aburrir, los dos. Compáralo con nuestra historia: lo suyo ha sido como una autopista recta y sin desvíos y lo nuestro ha sido como una carretera de montaña, con cuatro mil curvas por kilómetro, sin contar con obstáculos, despeñamientos y demás. A nosotros nos ha costado mucho más llegar al mismo destino, sencillamente, lo valoramos más y, no sé tú, pero yo no pienso dejar a un lado el premio...” terminó con un guiño y una sonrisa pícara.

Akane le atizó un leve manotazo en el esternón.

“Eres un tonto romántico... -lo besó en los labios-, pero eres mi tonto...”

“Además...” siguió Ranma, jugueteando con su pelo.

“Ah  ¿pero aún hay más teoría?” preguntó Akane, socarrona.

“Sí, y te toca oírla, por haberme despertado a estas horas -le sacó la lengua, apartando la cabeza para que no se la mordiera-. Una vez llegados a la meta, la carretera continúa y la nuestra sigue siendo de montaña. Cada dos por tres hay algún rumor de la cura para la maldición, o Happosai comete alguna fechoría; Cologne se inventa alguna treta para que Loxun consiga que Kouma acceda a ser su novio; hace dos semanas mi madre encontró aquel farol con maldición incluída o Nabiki encuentra pistas de un tesoro y nos encarga a nosotros el trabajo sucio... por no hablar de los niños...porque eso de que aparecieran los lamas e insistieran que Kenji era la reencarnación de no sé qué Dalai... Tú crees que algún día vamos a tener oportunidad de aburrirnos, siquiera un minuto?”

Akane había empezado a escucharlo aún preocupada y seria, pero según progresaba la lista de aventuras, empezó a reír suavemente para luego estallar en carcajadas. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Ranma tenía razón. Incluso los fines de semana que tenían libres gracias a su hermana y cuñado haciendo de canguro, al final siempre acababan inmersos en algún lío...

“Vale, vale, soy una tonta... supongo que me ha afectado ver a una de mis mejores amigas así. Nunca había visto nuestra relación expuesta de esa manera... y tiene sentido. Menos mal que he enganchado a un hombre inteligente como marido...”

“Además de guapo, sexy, habilidoso...”

“Un poco bocazas...” replicó Akane, riendo de nuevo.

“Bueno, no se puede ser perfecto” indicó Ranma, abrazándola. Cerró los ojos, aunque para entonces, dormir ya no formaba parte del plan.

“Akane...” -llamó suavemente.

“¿Sí? -contestó ésta, sonando más tranquila.

“Ya que estamos los dos despiertos y no hay menores en el entorno...” dejó la frase sin terminar, mirando al techo poniendo cara de inocente.

“¿Qué tienes en mente? - preguntó Akane, en un tono cómplice.

“Podríamos aprovechar el fin de semana... haciendo algo los dos solitos” sugirió Ranma, recorriendo con un dedo su brazo hasta llegar al cuello.

“Ummmm... me parece una gran idea... -contestó Akane, deteniéndolo acto seguido con una mano en el pecho-. ¿Te has acordado de comprar condones?”

Ranma se quedó momentáneamente paralizado, para dejar caer la cabeza en la cama con un suspiro de resignación. 'Mierda!' Unos segundos después, se levantó, y aprovechando que uno de sus brazos aún la rodeaba, empezó a trazar círculos en su costado con los dedos, mientras que la otra mano hacía lo mismo en un muslo.

“Bueeeeeno, y si corremos el riesgo? Un poco de adrenalina no viene mal para mantener una relación saludable, no?”

Akane resopló, divertida, dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

“Y quedarme embarazada otra vez?”

“Vengaaaaaaa, reconoce que entre los dos hacemos unos niños muy monos...” le recordó, con un deje pícaro en la voz.

“Y que añaden unas cuantas curvas a nuestra carretera, no?”

“Exactamente. Hay que combatir el aburrimiento. Qué mejor manera que esta?”

“Eso, no te lo discuto”.

Para el resto de la noche, las palabras fueron superfluas...

Notas.

nunca había una palabra más alta que la otra: nunca discutían (al menos, no a gritos)


End file.
